


All that Gold and Steel

by Ookami82



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry loves her work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Gold and Steel

Winry found her husband, scowling next to the vanity raking his brush through his hair. He heard her feet approach and bared his teeth at her. Winry smirked.

 

“Don’t growl at me, I wasn’t the one that showed a fourteen year old girl the whitest part of my body.” Winry teased.

 

“Well, Mrs. Perfect, who-pees-with-the-door-open. I didn’t expect a girl to come crawling to the bathroom at 5 in the fuckin’ morning.” Edward pouted, his brush stuck on a knot.

 

“Oh….Ed you’re just upset because you have to work in Central. She didn’t see much, I stopped her. But then there is a puddle of drool I have to clean up later…” Winry mused stepping closer to Edward. She slipped a hand under his towel. Edward flinched, as the brush in his hand hit the floor with a clatter.

 

“And the drool may have been more of mine than hers…” She added huskily as her nimble fingers touched the foreskin of his cock.

 

“And I think I can wipe that frown off your face right quick. You’re too handsome for your own good…and seeing you like that made me hot…” She added. Edward smiled deviously, grabbing her wrist from beneath his towel.

 

“Really…so tell me Win, what made you so hot?” He asked seductively, his breath hitting the side of her neck.

 

Winry smirked. “You really want to know…” She grabbed his right hand and pushed it under her night shirt to the apex of her thighs.

 

“All that gold and steel…” Winry’s breath hitched as the metal digits she worked so hard to craft, cupped around her sex.

 

“Like a Xerxan God…” She breathed as Edward’s cool fingers went to work.

 

“Gear head.” Edward whispered kissing her fiercely.


End file.
